In a time domain duplex transceiver, effectively simultaneous transmission and reception of information is achieved by alternately transmitting and receiving information over a very short interval on a single radio frequency channel. The transmitted data is compressed 2:1 before transmission and the received data is correspondingly expanded 2:1 in time. To avoid any noticeable delays and to minimize fading effects, the transmit and receive intervals must be kept very short, on the order of 1 ms, as in the second generation cordless telephone systems (also known as Cordless Telephone-2, or simply CT-2). With such short receive intervals, it is obviously necessary for the receiver to begin demodulating the transmitted data virtually immediately in order to maintain reasonable system efficiency. For example, if the receiver takes 0.5 ms to begin demodulating data correctly, only 50% efficiency would be achieved if the receive interval is 1.0 ms. For the CT-2 system, it is required that correct data detection be achieved in no more than about 10 microseconds after the receive mode is entered. It can thus be appreciated that this poses some severe performance requirements on the receiver. In the process of switching from the transmit mode to the receive mode, certain transient disturbances normally occur which would prevent the receiver from proper reception for a substantial period of time. These disturbances are typically much worse in a zero IF receiver because of the long time constants which are usually required, and because there are more potential sources of disturbance with a zero IF radio. The methods shown in this invention virtually eliminate these transient disturbances.